Mafia of the Toon City
| image = File:Toon_City.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Akriti & Marth | link = BTSC threads | size = 18 Players (Large) | startdate = 6.11.14 | winningfaction = Powerpuff Girls | roster = #, player #Barc #Lionheart #Roxy #Slick #Aoi Kunie #Hirkala #Flamebirde #Marq #Magic luver101 #Jay Gold #Aura #Dee #Curr3nt #Benjer3 #Mew #TheMafiaCube #Segul #Boquise | first = Hirk, Benjer | last = Aoi Kunie, Aura, mew, TheMafiaCube | mvp = none | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Akriti based on Cartoon Network series: Powerpuff Girls, Kids Next Door, Dexters Laboratory, and The Grim advestures of Billy and Mandy. It was co-hosted by Marth It began on month day, year and ended in a Powerpuff Girls win in N6 (June 24). Game Mechanics Rules * Kills are not blocking. * Nk needs a carrier, and thus, can be blocked or redirected. * Indy>Baddie>Goodie * Redirected spies are told A is B's role. * Lynch rules: On any day, each person in the tie flips a coin for his/her life individually. * A day action (or even if the person doesn't put in any action) will make a successful redirect. * RID kills can be redirected. * NP shows all successful kills, saves, blocks, traps. Lynch save wont appear in DP. Role Description Kids next door: no BTSC: last faction standing : #Numbuh 1: Kill #Numbuh 2: Trap (Unlynchable+Save) #Numbuh 3: Spy #Numbuh 4: Redirect (Not same person 2x in a row) #Numbuh 5: Save #Numbuh 86: As long as Numbuh 86 is alive, Numbuh 1 cannot die (Knows Numbuh 1's ID) ---- Powerpuff Girls: no BTSC: last faction standing : #Blossom: Kill #Bubbles: Trap (Unlynchable+Save) #Buttercup: Spy #Him: Redirect (Not same person 2x in a row) #Mojo Jojo:Whimsy - on ally cast, gives that person a boost for the night . On enemy cast, follows the person for that night. (follow spy) #Professor Utonium: Lynch save (no RID required) ---- Dexter's Labratory: Have BTSC: Night kill (needs a carrier): last faction standing: #Dexter: Lynch frame #Dee Dee: Follow spy (odd nights), RID kill (even nights). RID kill is a compulsory action, ie, she cant withhold her RID kill, and has to give in an action even if she has no info at all. (If Dee Dee gets wrong RID, she wont be able to use her RID kill next even night) #Mandark: Trap (Block + Unlynchable) ---- The Grim advestures of Billy and Mandy: Have BTSC: Last faction standing: #Billy: Block, and Intervention (he chooses a target. If this target dies, his death is delayed by 1 cycle. He doesnt need to choose every night. He chooses once, and can change this target anytime he wants. Intervention doesnt block his block though.) If Mandy and Grim die, he inherits the kill. (but gets only the 3 attempts part, NOT the simple kill option) #Mandy: Inherits Grim's ability if he dies. #Grim : RID - Kill - 3 attempts a time OR a simple kill (choice each night) Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction *Aoi Kunie - Buttercup *Hirkala - Mojo jojo *Aura - Blossom *curr3nt - Prof. Utonium *mew - Bubbles *TheMafiaCube - Him Day and Night Posts N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 N5 D5 N6 End of Game Roster #Barc - Numbuh 2 - Killed N2 by Blossom #Lionheart - Numbuh 5 - Killed N5 by Dee Dee #Roxy - Dexter - Lynched D2 #Slick - Numbuh 86 - Lynched D3 #Aoi Kunie - Buttercup #Hirkala - Mojo jojo - Killed N1 by Dexter #Flamebirde - Billy - Killed N3 by Blossom #Marq - Numbuh 1 - Killed N6 by Blossom and Numbuh 1 #magic_luver - Grim - Killed N5 by Numbuh 1 #Jay - Dee dee - Lynched D5 #Aura - Blossom #dee - Mandark - Lynched D4 #curr3nt - Prof. Utonium - Killed N4 by Numbuh 1 #benjer3 - Numbuh 3 - Killed N1 by Blossom #mew - Bubbles #TheMafiaCube - Him #Segul - Mandy - Killed N3 by Mandark #Boquise - Numbuh 4 - Killed N4 by Dee Dee Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 9 Category:Games Category:HybridGames